soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian (BIT)
Lucian is a villainous character in Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. A skunk thief that works with Popple stealing stuff. He also speaks with a French accent. Appearance Lucian is an anthropomorphic striped skunk. He's black in color with white stripes on his tail and face, a pinkish-red nose and green eyes. He wears a jailbird outfit along with a purple fedora on his head. He also carries around a brown bag that holds a lot of things. History The two thieves first appeared after Mario & Luigi defeated General Guy and headed to the Stuffy Kingdom. On the way there, they met with Popple and Lucian who were trying to break in into a wealthy mansion nearby but the player "apparently" scared them and set off the alarms while doing this. After the four escaped from a pack of guard-dogs, Popple remembered the brother's faces but had to tell Lucian since he was clueless. After a "brief" explanation, Lucian now knows the "dangers the two brothers caused" and proceeded to battle the brothers. After losing miserably, Popple and Lucian quickly dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared to another place. The brothers met the two thieves again once they beat the Koopa Bros. On the way to Drill Town, they found an abandoned house nearby that Mario & Luigi entered to get past to the town. Inside, they found Popple & Lucian stealing some valuable ornaments until then noticing the brothers. Popple immediately got frustrated while Lucian tried to calm him a bit in which he did. Popple then left them off the hook for now and the brothers continued their adventure inside the house until they somehow made it fall apart. Popple and Lucian appeared from the rubble and both got mad. After losing, both thieves ran away to parts unknown. After beating Thunderbird, the brothers headed to the Scard Mansion for the next time machine. Inside E. Gadd's lab, they heard a break-in from the basement and the brothers were ordered to check it out. Thinking it was a ghost, the brothers quickly reached the basement and found Popple & Lucian stealing some things. Popple got mad once again and criticized Lucian's break-in for making sound. Lucian and Popple then started bickering until they agreed to defeat the brothers once again. They got beaten again but before they could throw the smoke bomb, Lucian mentioned having a tummy-ache and had to go to the bathroom. Popple followed him quickly while shouting at him. The brothers headed to an old base of Wart's after defeating Tutankoopa. Inside one of the rooms in the base, the two "shadow thieves" were discovered once again and resorted to escaping instead. After finding them again in another room, they got mad and battled the brothers again. The two got blasted away by the brothers and ended up in a jungle where they found a mystical treasure. The brothers managed to defeat Cortez and headed to Wart's Citadel where Popple & Lucian were found inside Wart's room stealing golden stuff. Instead of both getting mad, Lucian hooded up a mystical treasure that gave them mystical powers. The two then fought the Mario Brothers once and for all. Despite their high HP and powers, the two thieves were beaten once again. Popple decided to say goodbye to the thieving business while Lucian became a merchant somewhere in the world. Battle 1st Battle Lucian's first attack is to throw Popple at the opponent. His second attack is to turn around and shoot balls of stink at a bro which can be avoided by jumping. His third and final attack is to open his bag and throw chattering teeth at the bros. The attack can be avoided by using the hammer. 2nd Battle Same attacks as first one but more powerful. 3rd Battle Same attacks but more powerful. Earns a new fourth move in which he releases foul odor from his tail similar to a flamethrower at the brothers. The attack can be avoided by jumping. 4th Battle Same attacks but more powerful. Earns a fifth move in where he releases a pack of vicious dogs from his bag which pursue the brothers downwards. The dogs will try to ram you while this is happening. 5th Battle In this battle, he gets more attacks and more speed. His first attack is to throw yellow energy balls at the brothers. This can be avoided by jumping. His second attack is to make copies of himself which will try to ram you from the front. The real one is brightly colored and has yellow eyes instead. His third attack is his same flamethrower-like odor attack but much more powerful and faster. His fourth attack is to grab Popple and throw him at a bro. Popple will disappear when he's near a bro and reappear next to the other one which needs to hammer him before he does damage. His fifth and final attack is to make it rain stars into the field. The stars need to be hammered twice as they're big Quotes "Bonjour gentlemen! Ze name's Lucian! I am an infamous thief that works for the notorious shadow thief named Popple!" "Not zis two again! Don't you two ever give up?!" "A mystical treasure we found gave us mystical powers! We'll make sure to make this as quick and PAINFUL as possible!" Stats 1st Battle *HP: 660 *Power: 90 *Defense: 64 *Speed: 78 *Experience: 321 *Coins: 220 *Item-Drops: None 2nd Battle *HP: 770 *Power: 110 *Defense: 94 *Speed: 88 *Experience: 654 *Coins: 330 *Item-Drops: None 3rd Battle *HP: 1070 *Power: 210 *Defense: 134 *Speed: 108 *Experience: 987 *Coins: 530 *Item-Drops: None 4th Battle *HP: 1070 *Power: 310 *Defense: 144 *Speed: 208 *Experience: 989 *Coins: 530 *Item-Drops: None 5th Battle *HP: 2053 *Power: 569 *Speed: 646 *Experience: 1000 *Coins: 1090 *Item-Drops: Golden Mushroom Trivia *Lucian's personality bears a resemblance to Pepe Le Pew's personality. Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:Villains Category:ATD Villains